baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Shar-Teel Dosan
Shar-Teel Dosan is a chaotic evil human fighter and a potential companion, who is found in the north-west corner (from 830, 450 to 270, 300) of the Mutamin's Garden area east of the Temple area. She is the daughter of Angelo Dosan. Prerequisite Duel In order to get Shar-Teel to join the party, a male party member must best her in a duel. She will then join, but clearly considers this to be her "punishment" for failure. If dismissed from the party, however, she may begrudgingly admit to feeling not entirely hostile, or... she may not: Warning: if she is beaten while under the effect of certain crowd control effects (such as, for example, the stunning effect of The Stupefier), the battle will never end. The combat music will fade away and when the effect wears off, Shar-Teel will commence pounding away at you forever. If your party is already above the Reputation threshold for evil party members (19+), she will still join the party, but will leave as soon as you win an xp reward, even if it is still mid-battle: If you lose the duel, she will give you a second chance, but no more. If approached by an all-female party, she asks you to return later when you have a male party member: Recruitment Her starting equipment consists of a set of plate mail, a helmet, a two handed sword and a heavy crossbow with 20 bolts. In Baldur's Gate EE her weapons are a long sword and a dagger (? see below). At Level 2 Recruited at level 2 (in BG:EE), her apparent minimum level, she has 17 hp and proficiencies in: *Long Sword + *Dagger + *Two-Weapon Style ++ Her equipment at level 2 is: *Long Sword *Dagger (equipped off-hand) *Studded Leather Armor and Helmet; zero gp At Level 6 Recruited at level 6 (in BG:EE), she has only 46 hp even though her profile says: Class Hit Points/Level: +10. She has proficiencies in: *Long Sword ++ *Dagger + *Crossbow + *Two-Weapon Style ++ Her equipment at level 6 is: *Long Sword *Dagger (equipped off-hand) *Light Crossbow with 20 bolts *Plate Mail and Helmet; zero She is Angelo's daughter. If you are captured by the Flaming Fist in chapter 7 Angelo will recognize her and release your party. This will only work one time however. Dialog Initial Contact Hold travelers, I challenge your best warrior to a duel. I don't fight women, so only men should step forward. * 1:-'We don't have the time to waste on such stupidity.' ::'' When I first saw you, I took you for cowards. I guess I was right. Good riddance. '' ::(she leaves the game) * 2:-'Sure, what are the rules and reward for winning?' :: I win, and you give me 20 gold. In the unlikely event that one of you bests me, I'll pledge my sword to your cause. :* 2.1:-'Not interested.' ::: When I first saw you, I took you for cowards. I guess I was right. Good riddance. '' :::(she leaves the game) :* 2.2:-'''Sounds good to us.' ::: Will your champion step forward? I only fight men, so your women will have to be satisfied with just watching. Don't entertain any thoughts about cheating. If any of the rest of you try to interfere in this fight, I'll kill them outright. ::: -or- (if the party is all male) ::: Will your champion step forward? Don't entertain any thoughts about cheating. If any of the rest of you try to interfere in this fight, I'll kill them outright. Despite her asking for a champion to step forward, she will immediately engage in combat if an opponent that she feels is worthy of her challenge is at hand. If You Win I can't believe this. I'm beaten, by a man no less. I guess I must keep my word. I pledge my sword to your cause, however stupid it may be. * 1:-'Actually, we don't need your assistance.' :: If you're too stupid to see my worth, then that's your problem. * 2:-'Good, you had better prove your worth.' :: Of course I'll prove my worth! It won't be too hard in this group. If You Lose Well, that was pathetic, but then, men are the weaker sex. Thanks for the easy cash. And, if you re-initiate dialog: Do you want another try? If you've such a desire to have the snot beaten out of you, then I'll be happy to oblige. * 1:-We know when we're beaten. * 2:-Sure, this time we won't be so easy on you. :: (she repeats her "Will your champion step forward? ..." response) If You Lose Again Well, that was pathetic, but then, men are the weaker sex. Thanks for the easy cash. And, if you re-initiate dialog: You're the most sickly group of adventurers I've ever laid eyes on. Get out of my sight before I throw up. In-Game Biography Quotes *"Men are pathetic." *"Really?" *"If it bleeds, I can kill it." This could be a reference to the movie "Predator" with Arnold Schwarzenegger. *"I love bloodshed." *"I'll do it." *"This is the kind of stupidity we get with male leadership." (when reputation is above 12) *"I can't take much more of this male imbecility." *"This is such a waste of time, or should I say that men are such a waste of time." Category:Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE